


BLACK DOGS

by MiaMiMia



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Delsin Rowe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Language, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: Mob小戴还需要summary？





	BLACK DOGS

**Author's Note:**

> CP 路人/戴厄森·罗尔
> 
> 警告 PWP Mob！戴厄森 ABO Omega!戴厄森 道具使用 强制性爱 多P群交 暴力涉及 道具play 抑制高潮 mpreg提及 dirty talk提及 
> 
> 作者的话 啊？

哪里都是一样，尤其是家庭温室之外的大社会，为了服务统治阶级，处于金字塔阶层的人们会选择睁一只眼闭一只眼，乖乖地充当老大哥手下的喉舌，保留有利于的讯息而废除掩埋有害的信息。人类是自私的，即便在内部他们也会按照肤色和民族分为三五九等，他们总是骄傲且自大的认为自身是世界的中心，一直带着高傲的皇冠将脆弱的梁背压得弯曲，却还是自认为是所有的主宰，他们理应享受所有最好的成果。

当新型的人种超群的出现，多数人中出现的极少数闪光的人群，普通的大多数会群体性的恐慌与害怕，不过是不愿意承认弱肉强食这种每天叨叨讲的真理会降临在自己的头上罢了。尤其是当绝大多数主流人群有如此想法，它会可悲的成为一种所谓的准则——超能者是生物恐怖主义。

当人类看到超能者，他们眼睛里闪烁着的恐慌与羡慕是伴随的，一方面想要猖狂地奢望自身有如此的能力或者是能够利用这些人，另一方面却又咬着牙愤恨地担忧这些新人种会抢夺掉原本属于他们的奶酪，他们不愿意承认自身要跟他们平起平坐。

普通人都是beta，他们闻不出气味，甚至不会被信息素所干扰，天真地相信所谓的“一见钟情”，固执的老人们总觉得传统的生物配对才是天经地义的，他们无法忍受同性之间对于性与爱的渴望，觉得他们违背了所谓的世间运行的“真理”。

可事实上，超能者们却和他们有本质上的区别，他们命中注定不会成为平凡的beta，要么会成为alpha，或者是成为一名omega，他们在追寻书上不会呈现的人生意义的同时，还会打破常规伦理去追寻信息素的牵引，成为大家嘴里所不齿的对象。

当超能者的能力分化的一瞬间，伴随的还有第二性征的变化，就像是在土壤里默默等待的新蝉，时机到来后挣扎着拨开土地，响亮的叫出第一声呼唤，可这是极其残忍的，待在地下的时间太久了，乃至他们看到第一顺阳光的刹那只想要爬回到不见天日的昏黑里。

普通的beta高官们害怕强有力的其他性征人群会将他们从权利的顶端踢下，他们聪明的利用人类心坎的软弱点，选择了污名化与强制性管辖，社会上的宣传舆论乃至学校里受到的教育，使得很多超能者在分化的第一时间对自身感觉永远都是厌恶大于幸运。

戴厄森便是典型代表，他吸收了汉克的超能力成功变成一名超能力者的第一感觉便是，本能的想要回到原来的模样——假若汉克不把他恢复的原来的模样坚决不会放过，所有一切迸发的将往日的生活从内里搅得乱七八糟，可逐渐的也习惯这种全新的生活，毕竟人们是柔软的，不适合被生活鲁莽塞入坚硬容器的早已无法生存。

虽然有的时候戴厄森老忘记自己其实分化成了一名货真价实的omega——谁让他在过去的二十多年里完全以顶天立地的大男子汉身份走来，嘿在遇到那码糟糕的事情之前，他还刚和一名金发碧眼的尤物上过床——一时之间发现原来自己的身体会像色情影视剧里的女人一样敏感流水还是有点受到打击，再加上一时之间还未来得及洗去幼稚的横冲直撞的孩子气，他的哥哥瑞吉对此也只是少说几句唠叨的话语，以免戴厄森逆反心理会让所有变得更加糟糕。

可是长岛里的人担心的事情还是发生了，不单单是戴厄森变成了一名超能者——这还不算是一个铁板钉钉的“耻辱”，而是他失踪了，贝蒂在电话那头只能隐隐地听出瑞吉话语里的焦虑与难堪，却因为双腿被奥古斯丁水泥插入而无法亲自来到混乱错综无法的城市里寻找罗尔的第二个孩子。

不仅仅是瑞吉，戴厄森的好友们也找不到这个经常出现在城市大街小巷穿着红色卫衣的招摇男子，他们急匆匆地来到了戴厄森的安全屋，甚至也赶往了戴厄森最喜欢的高塔上，他有的时候会静静地蹲在边缘鸟瞰整个城市，可是全都图劳无获，拨打的手机号永远处于忙音状态，直到有天忙音被仓促的掐断。

在戴厄森消失将近一个星期之后，瑞吉凭借尤金的数据定位与自身作为警察的敏锐和直觉，终于在一个昏暗的房间里找到了他的弟弟。房间隐藏在巷子里的角落，外面是人来人往的路口，门板的颜色与周围发黑的瓷砖混为一体，没有人会想到在这种老鼠和臭虫聚集的地方会有戴厄森的存在，年轻过度好动的男子总是不安分地运用各色超能力穿梭在城市的每个角落，用隐身技能捉弄即将死在手中的士兵。

瑞吉直直地踹开了那扇厚重的门，发现里面除了一扇高高的通风窗户与一盏只是用来照明的灯之外别无他物，曾多次经过却从未想到会在里面发生如此可怕的事情，毕竟这种房间一般是用来存储无用的东西，而不是将戴厄森·罗尔像一只家养的宠物一样禁锢在此地。

低声地叫了一声戴尔，没有得到任何回应，微低的脑袋垂下一片暗色的阴影，瑞吉这才发现虚弱的反倒是他，双腿发软甚至站不稳，如果他们早就收手的话也许就不会发生这种该死的事情，瞳孔因愤怒而瞪大，呼吸仿佛被一双无行的手紧紧地捏住不肯松开。

瑞吉好一会才反应过来，他冲上前去颤抖着手却稳稳地接住了几乎如同死人一般的戴厄森，他平日意气风发的弟弟像是公用的展品一般被摆设在房间的中央，双手扭曲到背后鼓起肌肉的柔韧，他都不敢去想象戴厄森在过去的一周内历经了什么，可突突疼痛的太阳穴却不可抑制的联想到许多可怕的事情。

这个狭小封闭的空间里弥漫着难闻的气味，地板上甚至有不少肮脏被使用过的避孕套，混杂着凌乱的鞋印，大大小小各式各样，瑞吉都数不清到底有多少人曾“瓜分”过戴厄森，假若瑞吉摸开了墙壁上的按钮，兴许还能看到地上的发干的血迹，整个房间一片狼藉。

戴厄森双手被牢牢地扣住，就像是对待凶猛野兽一般，水泥的运用与铁链的纠缠完完全全把戴厄森固定在那张暗色的椅子上，粗长的铁棍卡在柔软的膝盖弯，往后的拉扯固定迫使戴厄森不得不像是一个贪婪的娼妓一样无时无刻不开着双腿，瑞吉知道这个色情的姿势足够挑逗那群畜生更好的扶住阴茎插入戴厄森柔软滚烫的身体里，事实上也正是如此，即便是他们一小部分留在这里的人已经被天使们解决后，也不愿意放过处于半昏死状态的戴厄森。

嗡嗡的响声搅弄着粘稠的水声，戴厄森时不时发出的闷哼足够成为他还活着的重要证据，他双眼下的黑眼圈层层叠叠，多日处于惊恐状态几乎无法合眼堕入深层睡眠，快速愈合的能力总让戴厄森弥留在死亡与再生的边缘，痛苦与快感不过是一线之缘，要是让现在的男子去说出他是快乐亦或是疼痛，戴厄森可能一时之间只剩下半眯着眼的不耐烦。

他们塞的玩具在体内顶弄着戴厄森的敏感点，每随着腹部的用力而被推出一点，却又因为呼吸的放松顺着粘液与绞紧的穴肉再次被吃入内里，脚趾因为快感而时不时扭曲的兴奋蜷缩，他还没意识到瑞吉站在身后看不见的阴影里，那顶赤红的帽子此刻歪斜的耷拉在一边，仿佛是一个对于所选道路的无声嘲笑。

门开了，戴厄森从喉咙深处挤出一句恐惧的嘟哝声，双手再一次尝试着挣脱开那些坚硬的水泥，只剩下无助倒吸冷气的嘶嘶声和铁链晃荡的叮当，他口干舌燥想要喝水，那群可恨的人却告知他如果想要得到什么就得用实际行动作为交换，可从来不兑现，也许真的就像是那群渣滓说的那般——其实你做的还不够好。

戴厄森喘着粗气，他实在是咒骂不动了，寂静的房间里唯能听到自身的呻吟本是一件足够研磨戴厄森尊严的事情，他死死地咬着下唇直到能在嘴里品尝到丝丝甜腥的气味，没有关系，戴厄森用下齿的尖牙摩挲着被自身戳开的伤口，摩挲着外翻的嫩肉吮吸着源源不断涌出的鲜血，反正过那么点时间这些细小的伤口则会再次愈合，回到完整如初的模样。

最开始，面对着这群不知好歹的人，戴厄森也是选择冷漠的回应——别过去的脑袋与发红的眼睛，咬死的下嘴唇与龇牙咧嘴的抗争，他感到愤怒，无可遏制的愤怒，被固定到动弹不得的男子只能愤恨地盯着面前的人群，如果他不是能量过低的话，挣脱开这些弱智的固定将整栋楼拉下跟他们一起陪葬不过是轻而易举的事情。

他一时之间说不清楚这些躲在黑暗里的老鼠有多少是平日抗争超能者权力的人，也说不清楚这里面是否有来自于DUP的驻扎士兵，他只知道自身宛若暴露在强光里的演员，淡漠地用冷色的光彩与周围划出一条倔强却又脆弱的隔离线。

这所有都是一个失误，他愤恨自身的马虎，也明白了瑞吉无奈的叹息和每次帮他收尾的焦急，在一次对抗中戴厄森用尽了所有能力，正想要找到通道赶快通往可以吸取能量的地区，却被DPU们一网打尽，在这种弹尽粮绝的现实状况下，往日喜欢用脚将他人脆弱头颅踢蹬开的魔头也不过是个没有完全成长的屁孩子。

戴厄森踉踉跄跄被拉扯到房间内，他在途中咬断了一个人的手指，也许好几个，他说不清楚；作为回报，他的鼻梁骨被打断，滚烫殷红的血液顺着嘴唇上扬的幅度聚集，最后一点一滴落在了他的马甲卫衣上，此刻已经干涸成一片暗色的黑，在红色的衣物上显得不甚突兀。

戴厄森在战斗中完完全全忘记了他的第二特征，天真的男子以为会像是小时候和瑞吉一起看的谍战片一样，被抓到的间谍会历经各种可怕的审讯，凭借着对自身愈合能力的自信心，他的嘴一时之间没有收住往外蹦词的冲动，混杂着各种脏话与俚语的漂亮话都成为了吃苦头的缘由。

等到戴厄森听到了裤链拉开的声响，心照不宣的人群扯下他的帽子，粗鲁地往后扯弄他的头发，强迫往外暴露毫无防备的脖颈，体内的本能才后知后觉地警告着戴厄森——这些人绝对会用更加不齿的方式羞辱他，他看到了红色跳跃的点，拉响的警戒却没有任何实际性的帮助。

的确如此，这些人肯定有人是DPU的家伙——他们手上的药剂只有DPU总部才会分发给士兵，感谢监狱里喜欢对超能者进行研究的红发婆娘，用于对付难缠的omega超能者的药物被高强度注入到戴厄森的血管里，药效极快发挥出应有的作用，在戴厄森的体内横冲直撞，嚣张的敲打着神经与理智。

他们在笑吗，戴厄森不清楚，他后牙槽咬的生疼，胸腔因为压抑的呻吟而闷的颤抖，他无可避免的勃起，跟他所厌恶的热潮期一样，燥热汇聚在腹部，全身翻腾的血液都朝着胯下涌去，体内跟随着药物上下纠缠，分泌出适合交配的淫液顺着甬道挤出在外，没有任何抚摸刺激却挺硬起身躯的乳头摩挲着柔软棉质的红黑色格子打底的衬衣。

戴厄森最后的尊严告诉他必须得闭拢双腿，对这些该死的性爱侮辱进行抗争，他不能让这些家伙知道所有情动瘙痒的事实，糟糕的是，那些家伙的耐心可比戴厄森要好的太多了，宛若赏析着世上价值连城的珍品一般，他们那双发亮的眼睛从未离开过戴厄森。

黏腻的视线从男子发烫的面庞顺着颤抖的喉结，停留在大呼吸而上下起伏的胸脯，最后一路蜿蜒到戴厄森被润湿的裤子上，洋洋得意的笑声让戴厄森在一片混沌中只感到头晕的恶心。

闭上眼睛却无法将自身从深渊泥潭拉扯出身，裤子与衣服被扯下，贪婪的手游走在戴厄森身上，普通人见到omega的次数并不多，此刻一个处于热潮期的omega摆放在面前肯定少不了探索与赞美，更何况戴厄森的身体几乎找不到多余的赘肉，所有的一切都闪烁着年轻应有的活力与肉感，尤其是男子那对饱满丰腴的大腿。

围在身边的人实在是太多了，戴厄森一时之间在朦胧的光里分辨不出数量，他只能感觉到手拉扯着充血发疼的乳头，抚摸着他屏住呼吸而下凹的腹部，掐捏着他紧实的大腿内侧，尖锐的指甲抠弄着颜色粉嫩的马眼，带有茧子的老手试探性的戳弄着淌水的后穴，他就像一块发软蓬松的面包被一群饥不择食的流浪汉脏兮兮地分食，咬紧的嘴强硬的不愿意泄露出任何一句带有示弱意味的喘息呻吟。

所有的一切都没有按照戴厄森的最初预计行走，瑞吉一直想要告诉他的弟弟有的时候戴厄森的想法实在是太过于的简单，少有跨出族人营造安全区的戴厄森总是会将所有一切事情想的特别一条线，即便是面对着奥古斯丁对族人的冲击，他也一副理所当然的模样觉得不就是找到她然后吸一下回来就完事。

没有过多的精力去思考过往历经的所有，口腔被生硬的捏开，露出柔软的粉色口腔与泛热的舌头，带有腥味的指腹粗鲁的压着戴厄森的牙齿，指甲贴合着灵活的舌头；戴厄森啐了口唾沫表示对男人粗小阴茎的不屑，可被高高抬起外露的冒水体后足够给这群人一个明显的信息——戴厄森十分的兴奋。

他瞪大眼睛不可置信地盯着男子摁着他的后脑勺将那弥漫着腥臭气息的老二塞到他的嘴里，吞的如此之深，他的鼻梁都能蹭碰到坚硬的阴毛，顶弄在舌后跟的干呕让戴厄森的喉道没有规律的收缩，一时之间戴厄森以为自己会被口交给活活窒息而死，他本能想要推开男子的胯部，最好再用铁链把他抽死过去。

可被固定在身后的手打破了戴厄森这个幻想，僵硬着身躯却获得了来自于他人的赞美，他们一边抚摸着因为痛楚与不甘而挤出泪水的戴厄森柔顺的黑发，告诉他是一个乖孩子做的特别好——才不像是媒体里所出现那般暴躁且不懂事，一边蠢蠢欲动地将硬起的老二贴在戴厄森的脸上，发烫的面庞粘连着黏腻的分泌，有些性急的家伙时不时挺起胯部将紫红的龟头顶弄着戴厄森的耳朵，擦出一片潮湿黏腻的水声与恶心的呻吟喘息。

他们掰开戴厄森的腿，捏着男子结实的小腿肌肉，这双腿蕴含着不可思议的力量，他们花了一定的时间才将戴厄森的腿固定住，有人被踹到后一连退了好几步捂着发疼的腹部吐出黄水，用工具固定不过是后面才提出的建议，到了日后，戴厄森体力不支半昏死的时候根本无法用自身的力量去固定住双腿，而懒惰的人只想要操弄戴厄森紧致湿热的内里。

他们干脆就将戴厄森半吊起，仿佛他是一个免费的半自动飞机杯使用，从戴厄森嘴里抽出一条黏腻线条的阴茎湿哒哒的挤进后穴，唾液混杂着分泌出来的各类肮脏液体是最好的润滑剂，一边摩挲着男子夹紧的臀部，一边戏谑的嘲笑问着戴厄森这是否是他所希望的。

上了年纪的老头也要赶来分一杯羹，紧紧地抓住戴厄森的腰部，将阴茎操入体内，抖着双腿不断惊叹着这名恶名成为代名词的男子体内的紧致与热情，盯着戴厄森杀红的眼眶与要死的牙关，将所有复杂的情愫化作为顺手落在戴厄森脸上的两个耳光，吐出的稠血落在地上马甲后背的骷髅涂鸦。

根本就没有把戴厄森当做一个人来看待，他们对于超能者的厌恶与对omega的鄙弃全都融汇加在戴厄森的身上，平日对于下手凶狠并且不留人情的戴厄森只能抱有彷徨的远远观望心态；可现在戴厄森没有任何能力，他就像是一个公用的性爱玩具一般被凌辱，心里的阴暗面不断地扩大以至于抛弃了平日用于伪装的普通人皮囊。

大力操弄着戴厄森，戴厄森挺立的阴茎随着操干的频率而在半空中上下小幅度的晃动，他很快就步入了高潮，断断续续射出的精液滴落在腹部上，痉挛着双腿的同时干呕出半截滑腻的舌尖，细密的眼睫毛上挂着半滴粘稠的液体，不知道是哪个举着老二往脸上留下的痕迹。

仿佛是不满意戴厄森比他们还早先攀爬到高潮的顶峰，你一言我一语笑话着戴厄森的忍耐力之后便不知从何处摸来了一根银质的细管，凭借着人多的强势一人按着戴厄森的一条腿，根本不去理会戴厄森嘶吼的咒骂——他真的很难固定住，紧握住戴厄森的阴茎找准不断吐出半粘液体的马眼，生硬发疼的将其塞填的满当，哄笑着调侃戴厄森因为无法射精而闷红的面盘与鼓起的睾丸。

他们还强迫这名对于自身第二性征不甚满意的戴厄森观看他到底是如何一点一点被男人的肉茎操开，一边撞击着戴厄森的体内一边拍打揉捏着男子的臀部，黏腻的热浪恶心的扑洒在戴厄森的耳边，戴厄森过于敏锐的嗅觉能成功捕捉到唾液发臭与烟草的酸涩气味；捡起掉落在脚边的红色针织帽，往前将戴厄森整一张面孔盖住，丝毫不理会来自于戴厄森的恶毒诅咒，嘴唇含糊着另外人的老二而变得色情的不清不楚。

在一片模糊的黑暗中，射过好几次处于疲惫期的人仍旧不愿意放过几乎要负荷使用的戴厄森，他们将奇形怪状的玩具用在他的身上，他们半玩笑性质地惊叹着戴厄森体内的贪婪与柔软，将粗长的假屌塞到戴厄森更为深处的里端，戴厄森拱起的腰肢与绷直的脚背却无法逃离被死死按住底端的按摩器。

最高档次的震动将戴厄森的敏感点摇晃的一片疼痛的酥麻，因快感而抽搐着双腿，紧绷的大腿僵硬在半空中寻求着短暂的缓冲，可人们才不会给他喘息的机会，不断叠加的细碎刺激让戴厄森流着眼泪陷入了干性高潮，套在阴茎外的银环晃动出一片荡漾的银光。

你平日要怎么解决你的热潮期？有人好奇的问道，你是要找谁来解决呢，看看你这个肮脏的身体，另外一人高声的笑到，噢你说这个混小子吗，我敢肯定他会找自己的警察哥哥解决，谁知道呢，哈哈。他们都说错了，戴厄森差点咬到自己的舌头，眼泪无声的闷流在嘴里，咸涩的气息。

手指若有若无地在穴口外打着圈，蚂蚁爬动一般的瘙痒让戴厄森抖着腿，被各类老二和器具操开来不及合拢的穴口张开一个巨大的不规则圆形，三根手指能轻而易举的顺着精液和爱液塞入戴厄森的体内，抓捏着里面半凝固的液体，淫糜的声响在这个狭小的空间不断地放大。

戴厄森沙哑的不想回答这个愚笨的问题——除了药物的抑制之外戴厄森别无他法，身边除了费曲之外没有更为熟悉且认识的alpha；此刻除了低低的呻吟与咒骂之外仿佛无法从发直的舌头里说出任何一句连串的话语，只能喘着气半虚幻地盯着阴影里擦起的香烟火光，嘴角残留的液体是来不及吞下的唾液还是流下的鼻血，貌似已经不重要的。

不知道中途是否被丢脸的操到晕了过去，他只觉得时间仿佛停止了，所有快意在此刻都变成了他所恐惧的一切，可实诚的身体却又本能的追随，收缩的生殖腔道一阵疼痛，拉扯着他的五脏肺腑，他想要结却无法得到，普通人的阴茎并不像是alpha的那般粗长能直直地顶弄开戴厄森尚未被人开发的处女地。

没有成结与alpha信息素的抚慰让戴厄森一直处于被潮热折磨的痛苦，他本能的撅起臀部想要迎来更多粗大的东西塞满他的体内，最好能够戳弄开生殖腔道隐蔽的小口给他来一个全套的标记，可是却又耻于这么做，更何况他都不认识这些内射在他体内和嘴里一塌糊涂的人群，带来的避孕套完全就不够用，后面都干脆放弃使用避孕套——戴厄森怀上的孩子是否也会是一个生物恐怖主义者呢？

感觉到人员的靠近，戴厄森下意识的缩起脖子想要藏到无处可跑的地区，呜咽一声等待着来自于那群罪恶人群的下一轮折磨与操弄，与其被在肉体和精神上的折磨，戴厄森更愿意用实打实的正面交锋，瞧着戴厄森被训练出的下意识乖顺让瑞吉气得不由得加重呼吸。

他的弟弟瘦了，平日仍留有稍许婴儿肥的面庞现在高高的翘起突兀的颧骨，身上还有不少凌虐留下的暗色痕迹，瑞吉所不知道在过去的一周内戴厄森除了精液和简单的营养液之外并没有其他的食用品，心疼的用手心的温热抚摸着戴厄森的面颊，仿佛能够抹去上面已经干涸的泪痕。

几乎是拉扯开所有加固在戴厄森身上的器具，重心不稳使得戴厄森像一个破布娃娃一样跌落在瑞吉的怀里，用手枪打掉了水泥，戴厄森麻木的放空盯着瑞吉焦虑的面庞，直到作为兄长的男性心疼且难受地将他的弟弟搂抱在怀里，宛若过去的每一次安慰。

他希望这个熟悉的怀抱可以让短暂分辨不出他人与亲人区别的戴厄森回到往日的轨道，即便是戴厄森咒骂着高声质问他为什么这么晚才来找到他，瑞吉头一次可笑的怀恋还在长岛的时候与戴厄森的每一次嘴上交锋，虽然他总是对这个任性的弟弟采取宠溺与包容的态度。

戴尔，已经没事了，嘿，听我说，我已经联系了费曲他们，很快我们就能平安无事的回去，瑞吉像是允诺一般低沉的说道，亲吻着戴厄森的额头将这具发冷的身体搂的更紧，这所有都是超能力惹下的所有，他想起来了最开始戴厄森得到能力后的恐慌与无措，瑞吉也是这般安慰着戴厄森，将他在慌乱中迷失了步伐的弟弟拉扯回到原地，可却没办法让戴厄森顺着他的意愿一直安静的活在舒适圈内。

瑞吉？不知道过了多久，直到瑞吉误以为戴厄森已丧失个人意识，才堪堪地听到戴厄森慢慢的呼唤出他的名字，猛地年幼者褐色的瞳眸里滚出泪水，无论瑞吉如何用拇指抹去都会有更多的流出，冰封的褐色瞳眸裂出一条细缝。

他看着戴厄森的眉头一点一点的下跨，发僵扭曲的手却下意识的抓扯住瑞吉的衣服，从未见过戴厄森如此狼狈脆弱的模样，他听到戴厄森抽噎着说道，我以为你死了，他们都说你为了我而死了，瑞吉。


End file.
